


Mornings

by osunism



Series: Lightning In A Bottle [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadiza and Cullen in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not really good at romance/smut much anymore, but I do want to relearn the art in my fic writing. So I'm starting small.

The balcony doors were open, overlooking the majestic peaks of the Frostbacks, letting a cool breeze into the spacious chamber. A large Orlesian sleigh-bed dominated the center of the room, and the heavy duvet and covers shifted seamlessly from their limb-entangled movements. She giggled, throaty and full, ending on that high trill he loved so much. He shifted and that giggle turned into a surprised yelp and then a deep sigh, and with another shift of his hips that deep sigh became a grateful moan.

She liked making love with Cullen in the morning, she decided.


End file.
